Ryan's suspicions on Mike
This is how Ryan's suspicions on Mike goes in episode 9 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. is walking in the woods with Roxas Ryan F-Freeman: Something's up with Mike, Roxas. He doesn't seem like himself. Roxas: Yeah. But you never know. Alejandro could be telling the truth. Ryan F-Freeman: his chin Hmmm. remembers the time where Mal possessed him Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Mal... Roxas: What did you say? Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing. Never mind. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Mike's not been himself lately. I think he might be the chap Duncan told me about. Mal. All I need now is evidence that he really is Mal. But, what will it be? And where can I get such critical information? to the spa hotel where Sierra's new pet is chewing on the cable of a radio until it electrocutes itself Evil Anna: Ouch. Cody? Cody Fairbrother: That wasn't me. to Sierra's pet It was them. Evil Ryan: Let's hope Sierra didn't see that. she has Cody Fairbrother: Too late. Sierra: Cody Jrs.! Who let you out of your crypt? leap onto her head Ow! Bad Codies! Evil Ryan: Cuck-koo. the confessonial Sierra: Now that I'm responsible for these little guys, or girls, or one boy, one girl, I don't have time to be in a relationship. I just hope Cody doesn't take it too hard. What's that, Cody Jr.? vomits in her face Ew. the cabin Thomas: Ew! Green Toast?! Honestly. Yuck! Evil Anna: Is this what we get? Gross! spots Mike Crash Bandicoot: I'll be right back. up and leaves contestants look confused Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Mike! Mal: his voice Oh, hey, Crash! Crash Bandicoot: You did go all villainous on a girl. I guess you have problems keeping your personalities in. And now they don't come out. At least you won't pin me to a wall when my back is turned. Mal: his voice Of course not. Crash Bandicoot: Good. Cody Fairbrother: Sierra? I know you miss your Cody. I can be your Cody untill you saw him again. gasps Mal: Huh? Sierra: Are you serious?! nods Crash Bandicoot: Aw. That's nice. Sierra: in excitement before jumping on Cody Evil Ryan: Cody? the confessonial Cody Fairbrother: I had to do it. Besides, Cameron is not safe with Sierra around. to the cabin sees Alejandro Scott: Well, well, well. Wakey, wakey, legs of fakey. Evil Rianna: Look whose legs finally woke up. Jessie F-Fiona: Yeah. Alejandro: It is truly amazing that my legs finally woke up. Now they can be put to good use for our team. Twilight Sparkle: Hate to tell you this, Alejandro. But after today, there won't be any teams. Evil Adam: Yeah. Besides, there are only nine players left. We have to merge soon. Alejandro And after what you did to Heather, good luck find an ally, Al. Casey Fairbrother: Don't call him that. Ryan told me that Mike is not himself. gasps Ranyx: Even worse, Vanitas joined forces with Mal to help him with his plan. Alejandro: Wow. Ryan. You did know about Mal. Ranyx: I know. And my name is not Ryan. It's Ranyx. Evil Rianna: Vanitas? Bertram T. Monkey: A Keyblade wielder created by Master Xehanort. Evil Adam: Xehanort? points to a photo of his mentor Alejandro: Oh. Evil Ryan: Can you trust us and help Mike? What was your people's saying? Alejandro: Spanish Dead donkeys don't talk. Ranyx: Dead donkeys don't talk? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan